Outside Looking In
by Mossimo
Summary: Hermione wasn't on the oustide anymore. She was finally on the inside and she wasn't ever going to look back out.


**A/N: This little Songfic came to me and I just had to write it! As always the lines lke this in the paragraphs are Hermione's thoughts. Also sorry if there are any typoes or mispellings.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Harry Potter because I'm not J.K. Rowling. I also don't own "Outside Looking In" Jordan Pruitt does. (If you haven't heard it you should listen to it!)**

**Outside Looking In**

**&&&&**

Eleven-year-old Hermione Granger stepped out onto the Hogwarts ground. The wind whipped the bottom tips of her ridiculously brushy brown hair in her face and the fringe on her red and orange scarf occasionally tickled her neck, but she didn't care. Hogwarts was the best place to be; she could learn anything and everything about magic and practice her magical abilities somewhat freely. Sure, she was called a know-it-all, but she took it as a compliment, she'd rather be smart than dumb any day. She had also met two people who- as far as she hadn't noticed- hadn't judged her like so many of her other peers.

**You don't know my name  
you don't know anything about me  
I try to play nice  
I want to be in your game  
The things that you say  
You may think I never hear about them  
But word travels fast  
I'm telling you to your face  
I'm standing here behind your back**

She walked a little faster, seeing the two boys that she had made friends with, but she slowed down when she heard the snickering coming from the little group they were walking in. The red hair boy was making jokes about her- again. It had all started when she had corrected him when he was trying to make the feather fly. **'He had been saying the incantation wrong and all I was trying to was help the prat! I can understand the first time, but the twenty-something time…' **She stopped her thoughts we she had heard the comment the red- head boy had been saying to make the others laugh.

"I mean really! She's a nightmare! No wonder no one can stand her."

She felt the tears well up in her eyes, but she pushed them back and ran past the group.

**You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in **

"Ron I think she heard you." Hermione heard another boy saying. She recognized it as Harry's voice, the boy that hadn't judged her yet.

"Your point? She hears it all the time, it's no different coming from me." And he started up his insults again. **  
**

Hermione ran all the way to Herbology class, where she had been headed anyways. She checked her watch and saw she had a good five minutes before class started and walked to a tree where she let the tears out. She only cried for a minute or two, for fear that Ronald and his stupid friends would see her. She walked in the class and up to the font of the greenhouse, preparing herself mentally for the insults she would get from her fellow Gryffindors and maybe even possibly some of the Ravenclaws. She was truly her own best friend.

**If you could read my mind  
You might see more of me that meets the eye  
And you've been all wrong  
Not who you think I am  
You've never given me a chance **

She heard noise coming from the back of the greenhouse where all the other students were coming in and she turned around. She couldn't help herself, even though no one liked her she turned around. She spotted Ron and Harry and noticed the Harry spotted her. He smiled at her and before she knew it, she was returning his smile. Ron nudged him, whispering something in his ear and Harry frowned. **'Stupid boy.'** Hermione thought.

**You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in **

The rest of herbology class went as it normally did. Hermione answered just about all the questions Professor Sprout threw at them and in return she earned Gryffindor ten points. She saw the unimpressed faces of her fellow Gryffindors, but she also saw the amazed faces of the Ravenclaw, which was peculiar because usually no one thought it was important, much less amazing that she answered all the questions teachers threw at them. It made her proud though. **'At least some people think I'm, er, amazing. Maybe the Sorting Hat should've put me in Ravenclaw instead.'** She mused while walking out of the greenhouse up to the Great Hall.

**Well, I'm tired of staying at home  
I'm bored and all alone  
I'm sick of wasting all my time**

**&& Eight years later &&**

Hermione sat on the couch with Harry in the flat she, Harry and Ron shared. They were reliving memories from their years at Hogwarts, something they hadn't done in a few years. Ron was on a dat with his current girlfriend, so it was only the two of them. Hermione remembered the day where Ron had made fun of her and she told Harry.

"I remember that. Didn't bring the whole situation with the troll?" Harry asked turning his face away from the fire and looking into her eyes.

"Well not letting the troll in of course, but me almost being killed by it, yeah." Hermione replied twisting a lock of her brown hair, that had, much to her advantage gotten less bushier.

"Yeah. That kinda secured our friendship didn't it?"

"I suppose so. I mean you can't really not become friends with someone who saved your life."

**You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in**

The more Hermione thought about it, she was glad that the Sorting Hat hadn't put her in Ravenclaw. She wouldn't have made friends with the best guy in the world. She wouldn't trade her first year at Hogwarts for anything else in the world. Sure, she had been called a know-it-all, and come to think of it, she still was at times, but she had mad friends with Harry and Ron, and had the most interesting school years out of all her other friends, like Luna or Ginny.

"That day, I had wondered why the Sorting Hat hadn't put me in Ravenclaw, and I remember wishing I wasn't in Gryffindor in the bathroom, but I'm really glad it didn't put me in Ravenclaw." Hermione stated.

"Really? Why's that?" Harry asked, still staring a hole through her.

'Because I wouldn't have had the chance to meet you and Ron." Hermione smiled at Harry and he smiled back, just like the time eight years ago in the greenhouse.

Hermione wasn't on the oustide anymore. She was finally on the inside and she wasn't ever going to look back out.

**&&&&**

**So was it good or bad? Please review and tell me what you think! As always, all advice is welcomed.**


End file.
